The Dramione Life
by LiterallyJustMe
Summary: The life of Dramione. Sorry I suck at summary's first published story, but I need to now if I should carry it on so PLEASE R&R!


**Ok so this is my first ever fan fiction that I've not given up on. **

**I'm really not sure if it's any good. obviously it won't be great, it's only my first but I think I need some brutally honest reviews. Please review! If it's rubbish I won't carry on, but if it's worth I do have some fun ideas. WARNING SMUTTY**

**You have been warned**

**I don't own harry potter but Im trying to coax them out of the books. Specifically Draco Malfoy. **

**HPOV**

"Draco, come on Draco. Get up, we have to go to Potions"

"Mmm"

"Draco"

"...Snore..."

"DRACO!" I yelled in his ear. I then gave him a kiss. It was meant to be quick but he kept me there for a while longer, kissing me in a way that made me, Hermione Granger, want to stay right there with him for the rest of the day.

_Why was Potions even important?_

_Woah, I did not just think that!_

Then I got my sense back. I was laid in bed, stark naked, next to an equally naked Draco Malfoy. we had started a full make-out session by now, his hands were all over me while I stroked over his perfect chest. and we had Potions in 10 minutes. I pulled away and sat up.

"Uuugh" moaned Draco. " Why do you have to love Potions so much?"

"I don't love Potions, I just don't want to have to face an even-angrier-than-usual Snape." I said, whilst standing up. His eyes grew darker as he looked over me and then widened slightly, like he'd had an idea. then the look I call the 'Typical-Slytherin-Look' overcame his face. "Granger, how am I supposed to go to Potions with a boner?" he asked as innocently as a Slytherin could get. _Ah, so that's what he's up to. _By now I had finished getting ready, so I simply shrugged. "Not my problem Babe."I then pecked him on the lips and walked out, headed straight to Potions.

**DPOV**

That little bitch! How could she?! That's just cruel! _Aaaggh! _I've not even got time to get myself off! _Aaaggh!_

I quickly got dressed, magically cleaned my teeth, and headed to Potions in a surprisingly good mood. _I'm sooo getting revenge, Granger._

**HPOV**

He sat down next to me at the back of the classroom in a pretty bad mood. I felt a bit bad but I had a plan and I needed to stick to it. We had 2 hours of Potions, which was brilliant for my plan. Within the first 10 minutes everyone looked like they were about to fall asleep. I'm not surprised, we were spending 2 hours listening to Snape drone on about Wolfsbane and all it's uses. That would even send me to sleep, but I had something much better to be getting on with. Draco was still giving me the cold shoulder, but I just sat there and acted like nothing was different.

Then his hand was on my knee.

I quickly glanced at him and of course he just sat there smirking. His hand moved higher up my leg, towards the inside of my thigh. I gasped and hi smirk widened.

_Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen!_

Then I felt something around me. I tried to shift in my seat, but I couldn't. _That bastard froze me!_

Ishot a glare at him and saw he was struggling not to laugh. _Uuugh I couldn't believe that wan-_

_Oh, that felt good. _

I let out a shaky breath. He was rubbing me over my knickers in the middle of Potions! and I couldn't do anything about it!

_Oh it felt so good!_

He slowly edged his fingers underneath my knickers. I was getting wetter with every touch. He stroked my lips, but so lightly I had to stop myself from squirming and pressing into him. If I did, someone would realise something was going on. He pressed his finger ever so slightly over my clit. I stifled a gasp and tried to make it seem as though nothing was happening. He then lowered his finger and began stroking along my slit, feeling just how wet I was. He then gently pressed his finger into my pussy. _Mmmmm. _My breathing was getting quicker but no one seemed to realise. I then felt a second finger thrust sharply into me. I stifled a moan by biting my lips so hard I could taste blood. He began to slowly finger-fuck me and it felt unbelievable. After a few minutes, he quickened his pace and went deeper. My breathes quickened as well and I felt myself get closer any close to the edge of the edge. I was so close! his fingers curled within me at the same time as he pressed his thumb hard against my clit. I tumbled over the edge, biting my lips, my fingers gripping the table hard and doing my best not to make a sound whilst I came the hardest I ever had in my life. When I came back to reality from my starry-orgasm-world, I unclenched my hands and focused on getting my breath back. It took what felt like forever for that to happen, but when it did I realised Draco had unfrozen me. I looked at him and saw his eyes were only half open and had gone about 4 shades darker. I looked down and noticed he had a bit of a problem of his own. His hand shot up in the air (the one that wasn't covered in my juices) and said "Professor, me and Hermione have been told to go to Professor Dumbledore's office now."

_Oh, so he thought he'd gotten away with, did he? Yeah right babe._

" No Draco, he only wanted to talk to you I said with a sweet smile. He looked back at me, obviously frustrated, turned back and asked for permission to leave. He got up and left.

_Draco, I am sooo making you pay for that._


End file.
